


To Brazil with a wish.

by miyarintarou



Series: To Brazil with you. (Spanish ver.) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: El atsuhina smut calentón que todos nos merecemos, M/M, VIVAN LOS NOVIOS CARAJO, estoy llorando por un par de trolos auxilio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Segunda parte de la serie To Brazil with you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: To Brazil with you. (Spanish ver.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873075
Kudos: 15





	To Brazil with a wish.

—¡Esto está delicioso!

Era la tercera vez que lo probaba, y seguía sintiéndola como la primera. La atenta mirada de la rubia frente a él rodó en su lugar hasta el pelirrojo, quien le sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su esposo, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— _Dice que está delicioso, Nice._

Atsumu se estremeció, mirando a la mujer con completa desesperación mientras su cuerpo temblaba y esta le sonreía, satisfecha de saber que le había gustado aquel exquisito platillo que había probado más de una vez, pero del que no parecía cansarse jamás. El rubio se giró para mirar a su esposo por encima de su hombro, sus respiraciones chocando cuando encontró al menor apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro, admirándole. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, y Atsumu le regañó con la mirada.

—Te ves hermoso cuando te pones nervioso, ¿lo sabías?

—Me pregunto porqué será, señor _soy demasiado sexy cuando hablo en_ _portugués_ —. Las palabras de Atsumu resonaron en la mente del menor, quien sonrió con malicia al notar que el sonrojo de su esposo no desaparecería tan fácilmente, por lo que aprovecharía para continuar con su juego.

—No es mi culpa que me ames demasiado, señor _estoy enamorado de Shoyo_.

Hinata devolvió su mirada hacia Nice y Heitor, que tan solo se limitaban a sonreír ante las expresiones del rubio, continuando con su comida al igual que el pelirrojo. Atsumu suspiró hondo, y miró nuevamente hacia su plato, acabando con su último bocado de aquel arroz mezclado con una salsa hecha a base de trozos de pollo y cebollas fritas, crema y ketchup, como le había explicado su amante*. Se perdió en el sabor y los colores que sentía cada vez que comía alguna de las delicias de aquel país, haciendo oídos sordos a la voz de su esposo y sus amigos, quienes continuaban charlando animadamente, poniéndose al corriente antes de que la pareja tuviera que volver de nuevo a su país de origen.

Para Atsumu, esas habían sido las mejores dos semanas de vida. Todas las sensaciones electrizantes que tanto Rio como la mayoría de las ciudades que habían visitado junto a Shoyo acabaron por inyectar en él esa pequeña chispa que comenzó a arder en todo su cuerpo, un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba en Brasil, hasta que no pudo contenerse más, enamorándose de ese país. No sabía si había existido algún tiempo mejor en su vida, mucho menos si existiría, pero estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podría igualar aquellos catorce días junto al amor de su vida.

**_Catorce días con Shoyo Miya a su lado a punto de terminarse._ **

Sin embargo, Atsumu se estaba apresurando. Quizás más de lo que debería, quizás más de lo que podía permitirse, y la señal de que aquello estaba a punto de suceder estaba a tan solo un par de habitaciones de distancia.

—Voy a lavarme las manos —dijo Atsumu, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, quien acarició su mejilla con cariño durante el contacto, su corazón llenándose de aquella felicidad que le atacaba cuando Atsumu estaba tan cerca de él como nunca antes.

—No te tardes mucho.

Atsumu sonrió, y abandonó el comedor mientras Hinata, Nice y Heitor llevaban todos los utensilios a la cocina para lavarlos. El rubio le hizo caso a su amante, lavándose las manos a la velocidad de la luz mientras silbaba una de las tantas canciones que había escuchado en las distintas discotecas y bares junto a su amante, sintiendo que realmente le gustaba la música. La manera en la que esta se hacía del cuerpo de su amante y desataba en él ese monstruo del que Atsumu jamás tendría suficiente, de aquel monstruo que doblegaba su personalidad y le obligaba a amarle durante toda la noche.

En medio de sus pensamientos, el leve llanto de un bebé rompió con sus silbidos. Terminó de secarse las manos y abandonó el baño, caminando a paso lento en espera de que alguien más viniera a calmar aquel griterío, obligándose a sí mismo a hacer algo al notar que nadie le haría caso. Al rubio jamás le habían gustado los niños, sus llantos le parecían algo extremadamente molesto, y ni hablar del tiempo y dinero que gastaba la gente en cuidar a uno. Le parecía algo innecesario, y jamás le pasó por su mente en imaginarse en una situación en la que él y Shoyo cuidaban juntos de un pequeño niño.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con aquel bebé en brazos, meciéndole de un lado a otro mientras silbaba la misma canción de unos minutos atrás. El bebé no tardó en calmar su llanto, mirando a Atsumu directo a la cara mientras apoyaba su pequeña cabecita en su hombro, y cuando Atsumu se detuvo a admirarle este le sonrió, apoyando sus diminutas manos en sus mejillas.

—¡Sho!

El corazón de Atsumu se derritió en cuestión de segundos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El bebé comenzó a reír cuando el mayor le abrazó, tirando de su camiseta mientras Atsumu lloraba de felicidad, una sensación extraña que invadió su pecho y que ahora no se detendría por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera por su esposo buscándole por toda la casa hasta encontrarle.

—¿Atsumu?

—¡Quiero uno!

La voz demandante de Atsumu resonó en toda la habitación, robándole una nueva carcajada al bebé. Shoyo se extrañó, enarcando una ceja, y se acercó hasta su esposo, quien había comenzado a jugar una vez más con el bebé y sus pequeñas manos, dejando que este envolviera sus largos dedos con sus pequeñas manos, emocionándole con cada nueva expresión que le demostraba.

—¡Es muy fuerte! Mira, ¡el pequeño es extraordinario!

Hinata se sorprendió, y tomó al bebé en sus brazos, levantándole hasta que su rostro quedó por encima de su cabeza, y el bebé hizo lo mismo con su rostro, presionando ligeramente el puente de la nariz de Shoyo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, haciendo pequeños sonidos de asombro cuando la piel maleable del pelirrojo era presionada entre sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Es verdad!

Atsumu sonrió, y Hinata apoyó al bebé en su hombro al igual que su amante, y el rubio sintió su corazón salir de su pecho, latiendo a los cuatro vientos por y para su esposo. No tardó en llevar una de sus manos a su cintura, atrayéndole hasta que quedo apoyado sobre su pecho, besando su frente con ternura. Era incontrolable, y el placer de aquella felicidad estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo. Hinata se sorprendió, en especial al separarse, cuando el bebé puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio y otra en la del pelirrojo.

—Shoyo.

—¿Mhm?

Atsumu le sonrió, y apoyó su frente sobre la de su esposo una vez más.

— _Quiero que tengamos un hijo._

* * *

Shoyo sabía a la perfección que su esposo no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar el tiempo con el que pedía las cosas. El día de su primera cita, la última cosa que el rubio le había pedido –aunque en realidad no le haya pedido nada durante toda esa noche, y era él el que pedía una que otra cosilla de parte del rubio, consiguiéndolo casi al instante– era ser su novio, a lo que Hinata le respondió que sí, abrazando al rubio por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Casi siete meses después de oficializar su relación, Hinata despertó una mañana completamente solo en aquella cama doble que compartía con el rubio, y lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fue aquel bonito anillo de compromiso descansando plácidamente sobre la almohada de Atsumu junto a una pequeña carta en la que el rubio le preguntaba si estaba listo para pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, a lo que el pelirrojo contestó que sí sin siquiera dudarlo un par de horas después al encontrarse con el rubio en el restaurante al que debía llegar luego se seguir todas y cada una de las instrucciones que su amante le había dejado al pie de la letra.

Shoyo lo sabía, pero su loco y desastroso amor por el rubio le hacían decir que sí. Porque era así, le gustara o no, lo quisiera o no, al pelirrojo le costaba horrores decirle que no a su esposo

Y esa misma noche, las consecuencias de aquella indecisión preocuparon al rubio.

—¿Pasa algo cariño?

La mano de Atsumu presionó la cintura de Shoyo contra su cuerpo, asegurándose de que este caminara a su lado por la costa bajo la luz de la luna, con una de las tantas canciones pegajosas que su esposo le había mostrado durante su estadía, solo que esta un poco más lenta, sonando a lo lejos en uno de los bares de la ciudad. Una de las cosas que al rubio disfrutaba de su personalidad era que le gustaba estar seguro de todo. De que sus colocaciones fueran perfectas y eficaces, que su vida estuviera en orden y que su esposo jamás de los jamases se sintiera mal.

Y en ese momento, una de ellas estaba fallando.

—No es nada, 'Tsumu.

El rubio bufó, y detuvo su caminar bruscamente cuando el agua del mar chocó contra sus pies descalzos. Hinata hizo lo mismo un par de pasos después al notar que el calor de su esposo no estaba a su lado, y se giró hacia él, confundido. Atsumu abrió los ojos, sin decir una palabra más, sabiendo que el pelirrojo le había entendido de primera. Hinata cortó la conexión de su mirada con la del rubio, y se giró hacia el mar, dejando que tanto el agua como la arena hicieran cosquillas en sus pies.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—‘ _Tus preocupaciones serán mis preocupaciones_ ’, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo...

—Lo que juramos en el altar.

—¿Qué te sucede?

El rubio se acercó a su esposo, parándose frente a él para ganarse su atención, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar al encontrar aquel par de ojos marrones brillando bajo la luz de la luna, probablemente pensando en aquello que le agobiaba pero que no tenía la valentía de decirlo. Para Atsumu, aquello era extraño. Hasta le hacía preguntarse si eso estaba sucediendo, o si eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Es solo que... —dijo finalmente el menor, y Atsumu no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su cintura, acercándose a él hasta que Hinata puso sus manos sobre su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle—. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste esta mañana.

—¿Lo del bebé?

—Sí, lo del bebé.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

Una vez más, Atsumu se apresuró. Se sobresaltó cuando los ojos de Hinata se encendieron, y por alguna razón sintió cuando el corazón de su amante dió un vuelco, un latido de temor.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jamás!

—¿Eh?

—Quiero tener un hijo contigo, 'Tsumu. Quiero todo contigo.

Atsumu le sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos mientras depositaba un suave y corto beso en la coronilla del menor, y luego el menor escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, afianzando su agarre en su mano. Atsumu cerró los ojos y dejó que el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello del menor le transportara a otra dimensión, la misma en la que ellos siempre se encontraban completamente solos.

—¿Entonces?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos luego de un par de segundos de rebuscar palabras que no le hacían falta decir en su mente, y soltó la mano del mayor para abrazarse de su espalda, disfrutando del latir del corazón de su amante, mientras que Atsumu también le abrazó, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Me pone triste no poder darte un hijo, Atsumu. Uno biológico, quiero decir.

Atsumu abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, que creció hasta convertirse en una risa, provocando que el menor se separara de él, con una ceja levantada. La risa del mayor duró un par de segundos en los que Hinata se indignó completamente, desviando su mirada hacia el mar una vez más, sin inmutarse cuando el rubio volvió a acercarse a él, abrazándole por el costado.

—No es gracioso, idiota. Estoy sufriendo aquí.

—Ohohoho~, ¿así que ahora estás sufriendo?

—Es que... Imagínalo, un niño que sea tan alto como tú o tenga tu cabello negro como la noche, un niño que juntos hayamos creado. Nuestro niño.

—O uno con tu suave cabello naranja y tu preciosa sonrisa. Suena tentador, es verdad.

—¿Lo ves?

—Claro que lo veo, amor.

Atsumu se deslizó por la espalda de Hinata hasta que quedó detrás de él, y llevó sus manos por los costados de su cintura, pasando por la piel de su vientre hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales tomó para levantarlas hasta la altura del rostro de su esposo, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué veo aquí?

Shoyo no contestó, y se limitó a mirar a su esposo desde su posición, encontrando su cálida y nostálgica sonrisa mientras admiraba aquel par de anillos que iban a juego

— _Veo nuestro amor. Veo aquella promesa que te hice en el altar sobre estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en amarte sin importar las adversidades, cuando juré proteger esa preciosa sonrisa que tienes con mi vida._

El pelirrojo sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras Atsumu abrazaba su cuerpo todavía más, sin dejar de sonreírle a los anillos, y presionó su mejilla contra la del menor.

—No necesitas darme un hijo biológico para que sea feliz, Shoyo. Estoy seguro de que ahí afuera hay un niño que nos necesita, y que podemos formar junto a él la mejor familia del mundo.

Atsumu se separó un poco de él, admirándole aún con aquella sonrisa, y Shoyo no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. El rubio amplió la sonrisa y acercó su frente hacia la cabeza del menor, besando con ternura una de sus orejas, susurrándole pequeños pero poderosos ‘te amo’ al oído, que no tardaron en robarle el aliento al menor. Shoyo sonrió, aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y saltó sobre el rubio, quien abrazó a su amante por los muslos mientras este se dedicaba a besarle. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, lleno de la misma sensación eléctrica que Brasil provocaba en él, y no tardó en envolver la cintura de su amante con sus brazos mientras él enroscaba los suyos en su cuello.

— _ **Estoy tan feliz de haberte elegido como mi esposo, 'Tsumu.**_

Shoyo le sonrió, sintiendo su respiración sobre sus labios, y ligeros escalofríos hicieron vibrar su piel cuando su amante escondió sus manos en su cintura bajo su camiseta. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los pequeños hoyuelos que se hundían cuando su esposo sonreía, y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, besando la comisura de los labios de su amante.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que...

—Vamos a tener un hijo, Shoyo.

El menor vibró en todas las frecuencias posibles, y acabó escalando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo hasta que este abrazó sus rodillas para que no se cayera. Atsumu levantó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien había abierto los brazos una vez más al aire de la noche brasileña, que venía mezclada con el aroma del mar, y no tardó en iluminar toda la extensión frente a él con su poderosa sonrisa.

— ** _¡Vamos a tener un hijo!_**

Atsumu rió, llamando la atención de un sonriente Shoyo. El menor bajó su mirada hacia su esposo, incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa de sus labios, y comenzó a bajar hasta que volvió a su posición anterior, aún en brazos de su esposo, colgándose de su cuello.

—Te amo, te amo tanto, 'Tsumu.

Y Atsumu sonrió.

—También te amo, Shoyo.

El menor volvió a vibrar, esta vez de felicidad, y tiró con un poco más de fuerza el cuello de su amante hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la arena, con Atsumu encima del menor. El rubio sonrió, apoyando gran parte de su peso en su mano que estaba justo arriba de la cabeza de su esposo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos. Shoyo le sonrió, y elevó parte de su cuerpo para besarle, acto que el mayor no tardó en intensificar cuando se apoyó sobre su codo. El pelirrojo ahogó un gemido en el interior de sus bocas cuando la lengua de Atsumu se adentró hacia su paladar, enredándose con la suya en una batalla por mantener el control, el menor declarándose el perdedor cuando Atsumu finalmente logró deslizar su mano bajo sus pantalones, apretando aquellos muslos repletos de las marcas que él mismo había dejado.

—Ah... 'Tsumu, n-no... No podemos hacerlo... ¡Ah!

La lengua del rubio recorrió de arriba hacia abajo toda la extensión del cuello del menor, robando desde lo más profundo de su garganta aquellos eróticos gemidos que solo él sabía provocar, y que Shoyo no sabía como controlar. Para ese momento, ambas manos del mayor estaban bajo sus pantalones, recorriendo con libertad cada centímetro de su intimidad junto a sus muslos. Esos malditos muslos.

—¿No te gustaría repetir lo que hicimos en esa playa el último fin de semana?

Atsumu presionó el miembro de su esposo con ambas manos, y sonrió cuando el menor se retorció bajo su cuerpo, curvando toda su espalda hasta su cabeza, que se echó hacia atrás producto de la excitación. El rubio continuó con el trabajo de sus manos, elevando su mirada hacia el resto de la playa para verificar que estuviera tan vacía como cuando llegaron, y todo explotó en un mar de sensaciones cuando volvió su mirada hacia su amante.

**_El rostro lascivo de su pequeño esposo despertó en él una fuerza que no se podía detener._ **

Los gritos de placer del pelirrojo resonaron violentamente en la ducha cuando el rubio le empujó contra la pared, abrió el agua y le obligó a subirse encima de él mientras devoraba su cuello, deleitándose con cada sonido, cada gemido que salía de su boca. Su piel no tardó en marcarse, y su miembro no tardó en volver a endurecerse, palpitando con libertad cuando el mayor le quitó aquellos pantalones de baño, masturbándole mientras mordía con fiereza sus pezones.

_Su esposo estaba más bestia de lo normal._

Pero no podía quejarse. Contrario a ello, la forma en la que le había arrojado sobre la cama, con una violencia que solo él reconocía, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer. Su piel volvió a erizarse cuando este se subió encima suyo, quitándose su camiseta, dejando al aire su increíble y trabajado cuerpo, disfrutando de la simple y carnal idea de que todo eso era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

Atsumu le dedicó la misma sonrisa seductora de siempre, solo que cargada de lujuria, y comenzó a morder su pecho, dejando un pequeño rastro de marcas por donde iba bajando hasta llegar a su destino. Miró al menor una última vez antes de relamerse los labios, aún sonriendo, y comenzó a lamer el miembro de su amante por un momento antes de devorarlo completamente. Shoyo no tardó en liberar aquel poderoso gemido que estaba escondido en lo más profundo de sus pulmones, y llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de Atsumu, enredando sus dedos en su cabello mientras presionaba contra su intimidad, marcando el ritmo con el que quería que su esposo le complaciera.

La adrenalina subía y bajaba desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, cada vez más rápido, golpeando cada uno de sus nervios y sus sentidos a medida que se acercaba al clímax, y clamó por oxígeno cuando su amante quitó su boca de su miembro, justo antes de que se viniera.

—Lo siento, pero esto vamos a hacerlo juntos.

La mirada de Atsumu relució en la oscuridad cuando miró a su esposo, quien aun batallaba contra sus propios pulmones para recobrar el aliento y que cuando logró respirar con un poco más de calma volvió a dedicarle aquella sonrisa lasciva de la playa, encendiendo una vez más aquel botón en el interior del rubio.

—Maldito demonio...

Sonrió con furia, y se relamió los labios una vez más mientras levantaba las piernas de su amante desde sus muslos, utilizando un poco del líquido pre-seminal que el menor había liberado segundos antes para introducir un dedo en su interior. Shoyo sintió la electricidad explotar en su entrada, y esas mismas corrientes eléctricas no tardaron en recorrer su cuerpo hasta su cerebro, provocando que un nuevo gemido escapara de sus labios. Atsumu sonrió, y comenzó a mover su dedo en el interior de su amante, para luego agregar otro dígito más, moldeando su entrada hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente preparada. Se relamió los labios una última vez al separarse, y no pudo mirar a los ojos a su amante puesto que este le había empujado hasta quedar recostado sobre el colchón, con su trasero rozando el tirante bulto que se había creado bajo sus pantalones.

—¿Incluso hoy?

—Sabes que no me gusta dejar nada a medias, 'Tsumu —espetó el menor con una sonrisa en sus labios, jadeante al separarse de su esposo justo antes de que este llegara a posicionar sus manos en sus glúteos—. Además, tu amiguito está impaciente.

Atsumu sonrió, y se estremeció por completo cuando el pelirrojo tomó el dobladillo de sus pantalones y los bajó, dejando al aire su erecto y palpitante miembro, y dejó que su respiración sobre su glande provocara estragos en él. El rubio miró a Shoyo cuando esté tomó el miembro con una mano, deslizando su piel de arriba hacia abajo, y le sonrió.

—Eres un maldito pervertido.

Atsumu sabía que las habilidades de su esposo eran extremas, y no era para menos. Siempre se había considerado menos que el menor, porque sabía que, aún si él fuera más alto, más fuerte o más inteligente, lo único que el pelirrojo tenía que hacer era soplar en su cuello y acabaría ganando. La debilidad más grande del rubio era nada más y nada menos que su esposo, Shoyo Miya.

En incluso en el sexo. La punta de su miembro no tardó en chocar contra la garganta del menor, y Atsumu se paralizó por completo, un potente gemido escapando de su garganta. Su mano se dirigió rapidamente hacia el cabello de su amante, presionando contra su pelvis para que este no se separara, ignorando el hecho de que estaba quedándose sin aire.

Más el menor era un experto. Su lengua comenzó a deslizarse por toda la extensión de su esposo, aún con su miembro tocando lo más profundo de su garganta, y Atsumu tembló de placer al sentir el orgasmo tocando la puerta. Presionó la frente de Shoyo con fuerza hasta que este se separó, tosiendo, admirando el miembro de su esposo que había quedado brillando debido a su saliva.

—Creo... Creo que eso... Me hace un pervertido también.

La mirada del menor se dirigió rápidamente hacia su esposo, que respiraba agitadamente, y una bomba explotó en el interior del rubio. Shoyo sonrió, y Atsumu saltó a su encuentro, atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. El pelirrojo le abrazó por el cuello, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared, besándole con pasión mientras el mayor tomaba su miembro, posicionando la punta en su entrada, y de un momento a otro toda la extensión de Atsumu se encontraba en su interior.

Shoyo soltó un sonoro gemido que hizo vibrar los cristales de la habitación, y palpitar cada sentido del mayor, quien llevó sus manos a las rodillas de su amante para abrir sus piernas, y levantar su cuerpo para poder embestirle a gusto. Las uñas del menor no tardaron en clavarse en su espalda, y sus propios dientes no tardaron en marcarse en su cuello, hombros y pecho.

—¡Ah! ¡Atsumu! ¡M-más! ¡Más fuerte!

El peso del cuerpo del menor no tardó en significar un problema, por lo que el mayor optó por girarle. Shoyo dejó caer su pecho sobre el colchón mientras elevaba sus caderas, y Atsumu entró nuevamente en él de una sola estocada, gimiendo de placer al sentir el interior de su amante presionar su miembro con fuerza. Y comenzó a embestir, cada vez con más potencia, tomando los muslos de su amante para que este no se separara de él, mientras el menor tiraba de las sábanas, incapaz de controlar la pasión y el placer que se mezclaban en sus gemidos. El mayor se acercó hasta su oreja, mordiendo con pasión mientras su miembro palpitaba en su interior, y habló.

—Di mi nombre, Shoyo.

El pelirrojo se estremeció, y sintió el miembro de su amante crecer punzante en su interior, señal de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

—¡Atsumu! ¡Atsumu! ¡Voy... Voy a...!

—Yo también, Shoyo. Hagámoslo juntos...

El pelirrojo llevó su mano hacia su miembro para estimularse, perdiéndose en el océano de placer que le provocaba su amante cada vez que llegaba a aquel punto profundo de su interior y su propia mano a la vez, y no pudo evitar temblar cuando llegó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que su amante, quien mordió con rudeza su hombro mientras su miembro se venía en el interior de su esposo.

La misma posición duró un par de segundos, en el que ambos respiraban agitadamente sobre las sábanas en una guerra por recobrar el aire. Un par de minutos después, Atsumu salió del interior de Shoyo, cayendo rendido a su lado, y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a su amante, quien le sonrió antes de llevar una mano hacia su mejilla, acariciando con cariño.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, yo también te amo, 'Tsumu.

El menor rodó hasta quedar sobre Atsumu, apoyando su barbilla sobre su pecho, sonriéndole al encontrar sus ojos brillando bajo la luz de la luna. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, y acercó su rostro al contrario hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un corto beso, aunque para ellos durara más que mil eternidades. Al separarse, sus sonrisas seguían allí.

— _Tenemos que pensar un nombre para el niño_ —dijo Shoyo.

**_Y un deseo subió hasta el espacio exterior._ **

_Y este, de una u otra manera, iba a hacerse realidad._

**Author's Note:**

> *Lo que Atsumu está comiendo es Strogonoff, una comida originaria de Francia pero que se hace mucho en Brasil. Está hecha de pollo y cebollas fritos, y una salsa de ketchup, crema de leche y un poquitín de mostaza uwu, y se come con arroz y papas fritas. Ahora tengo hambre...


End file.
